BANGHIM - Dont leave me
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Himchan sadar jika semua itu hanya untuk kebutuhan promosi tetapi tetap saja rasanya tidak nyaman. (Bad sumarry)


Author : Julz

Main cast : Bang Yongguk & Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Gendre : Romance – Yaoi (Boy love / Boy X Boy)

Length : Drabble

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story and plot it's mine, out from my little brain

.

.

.

**WARNING**:

No Bash!

**JUST LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE GENDRE OR PAIRING!**

Typo's normal

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't leave me

.

.

.

.

.

Wajahnya menengadah keatas, melihat pergerakan awan kelabu dilangit sore. Entah sudah berapa kali pria dengan baju putih bertuliskan CHANIE itu menghela nafas.

.

.

GREP

.

.

Arah tubuh yang sebelumnya menghadap keluar balkon kini harus berbalik guna mengikuti tarikan tangan seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya. Keduanya hanya saling pandang tanpa suara hingga akhirnya tatapan dari salah satunya melembut.

"Kau bisa sakit berdiri diluar dengan cuaca yang mulai dingin"

"Euum"

"Hanya itu? Haaah,,"

Tangan pria tampan itu terulur untuk melingkarkannya di pinggang milik pria cantik yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. "Itu semua hanya acting baby. Aku bahkan tidak bicara dengan siapapun, hanya ponsel mati" jelas suara berat yang menimbulkan ketenangan tersendiri pada pria berambut hitam yang mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk membalas pelukan hangat yang didapatnya.

"Bbang, aku memang bodoh bukan? Sudah jelas itu hanya bagian dari promosi tapi aku malah merasa tidak nyaman" aku pria cantik itu dengan kepala yang telah bersandar nyaman didada bidang sang kekasih, Bang Yongguk.

"Ani, kau tidak bodoh Hime. Kau cemburu dan itu karna kau mencintaiku" usapan lembut dirambut diberikan Yongguk pada sang Hime. Mata tajam Yongguk menatap lembut marbel hitam dihadapannya, lagi memberikan usapan lembut dihelaian surai hitam Himchan sebelum bibir tebalnya menyesap rasa manis dari bibir pink milik Himchan.

Hanya sebuah ciuman ringan tanpa hisapan dan lumatan, bahkan benda tidak bertulang milik Yongguk didalam mulutnya tidak ikut bergabung untuk menambah rasa ciuman manis nan lembutnya kini.

"Aku mau mandi. Kau, mau gosokkan punggungku? Kurasa sudah banyak sekali kotoran disana heehhheee"

Kekasihnya, Kim Himchan baru saja merasa sedikit nyaman selesai dari rasa cemburunya karena harus melihat dirinya ber-acting yang seolah-olah sedang menerima telpon dari 'kekasihnya' dan sekarang, Bang Yongguk memintanya untuk menggosokkan punggungnya?. Sangat romantis Bang Yongguk, kau sangat romantis.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

"Hime bersandarlah"

Awalnya Himchan memang menggosok punggung Yongguk sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua duduk didalam genangan air hangat di bathup dan kini Himchan yang memunggungi Yongguk, menyandarkan bahunya nyaman didada bidang Yongguk. "10 menit. Kita berendam dan pelukan seperti ini 10 menit saja, karena jika lebih lama kau akan sakit" ucap Yongguk dengan pelukan posesifnya di perut Himchan dibuat semakin erat, bahkan kini dagunya sudah diletakkannya diperpotongan leher putih mulus Himchan.

Kedua tangan Himchan yang ada diatas tangan Yongguk kini semakin mengeratkan remasannya ketika dengan jelas dirasa lidah Yongguk kini tengah bermain disekitar lehernya. Sesuatu yang keras terasa dibokong Himchan kini, yah sudah jelas ada yang bangun dibawah sana.

10 menit dan Yongguk melepaskan dengan tidak rela ciumannya dileher Himchan yang sudah sebisa mungkin untuk tidak meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya disana. Yongguk menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Himchan masih diperpotongan lehernya. "Tidurlah duluan, aku masih akan berendam sebentar lagi" tutur Yongguk kini sudah melepaskan pelukkannya dari perut Himchan dan memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan pundaknya pada kramik dingin bathup.

"10 menit itu juga berlaku untukmu Bbang" Himchan menarik tangan Yongguk untuk keluar dari bathup, kini dia sudah menutupi tubuhnya dengan kimono mandinya. Memakaikan kimono mandi pada Yongguk yang sudah keluar dari bathup lalu tangan cekatannya mengeringkan rambut Yongguk yang basah, sedangkan Yongguk hanya bisa diam dan menikmati segala perlakuan Himchan padanya.

.

.

.  
>(u_u)(n_n)<p>

.

.

.

Ditangan kirinya terdapat segelas air putih hangat, Yongguk menghampiri Himchan yang sedang menggunakan pakaiannya seusai mandi.

"Bbang, hari ini tidak melelahkan sama sekali" Yongguk menyodorkan segelas air hangat yang dibawanya dari dapur serta dua butir vitamin pada Himchan. "Kau menyebalkan" Himchan dengan terpaksa menenggak dua butir vitamin karena Yongguk hanya mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Sudah tidak butuh aku untuk tidur? Baiklah, lebih baik aku ke studio saja" namja cantik itu langsung berbalik, menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Yongguk ketika dirinya selesai berbicara. Remasan dibaju bagian belakang diterima oleh Yongguk. Himchan, dia memang harus memeluk dan menghirup aroma tubuh Yongguk untuk bisa tertidur.

"Bbang,,"

"Euum,,"

"Kau sudah ridur?"

"Aniya, wae?"

Himchan melongggarkan pelukkannya, menatap dalam pada mata Yongguk hingga belaian lembut dikepalanya didapat dari Yongguk.

"Jangan ditinggalkan aku"

Himchan kembali menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada Yongguk, memunculkan gummy smile di wajah tampan Yongguk. "Aku sudah gila jika melakukannya".

**-THE END-**

Double update semoga bisa menghibur and mengurangi rasa kangen kalian sama BAP (khususnya BANGHIM), maaf kalau cuma FF geje.

**#ForeverWithBAP**

**#EarthNeedsRespect**

Mind to review?


End file.
